Wildness of love
by Dark Goddess 1487
Summary: A new threat Stryker replacement set out to finish what he started to do. Evalena,adoptive sister of Victor Creed, set out to find away to stop him. Evalena or Evie fearing for her life braves her old school to seek the xmen. As Victor set out to find the brotherhood. Evie never dream that she would find the missing part of her heart along the way. Wolverine/OC. rated m for sexaul
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing but the OCS

Authors note: Victor Creed is mixture between the one played by Tyler Mane who I know looks more like comic book character and Live Schreiber. Mainly because I want him like the comic book but I need him to be like partly like the one in X-men Origins Wolverine

A year after the cure was found. It was six months since big fight happen. The cabin was in the woods near Alkali Lake. The dam at Alkali Lake had been rebuilt. Victor Creed watched as army men enter the rebuilt dam. Something did not seem right. Then he saw a man that he had been tracking after Stryker dead. He was one to take over the program or to disable it. The question that lingered in Victor's mind why rebuilt the dam. The wind shifted and smell of distress. Victor head off to a cabin east of the lake. It was relative small cabin. The kitchen and living area was combined. It had solid oak table with four chairs that normal only two people sat at. The bear skin rugs sat in front of grey stone fireplace. There was a green plaid sofa that was flanked on each side with dark green arm chairs. The sound of distress came from the room right next to left arm chair.

Victor quickly made his way to the room. He noticed a mass of cover moving in erratic manner. Nearly black brown hair streaked with tawny blonde shown out the top of the buddle of covers. Victor made his way to the bed and gentle shook the woman in the bed.

"Evie get up."

The mass started to scream and cry even more. Victor acted grabbing the struggling woman. That caused them both to end up on the floor. Victor felt his mutation strength grow with moment of her distress. He threw the covers off her body. Eight adamantium claws came out from her knuckles. There were cut on her tone stomach which was healing slowly because of her distress. Normally they would be healed already.

"Eve" Victor yelled as shook her again.

Nothing changed. She was still locked in her nightmare. Tears leaked out of her closed eye and ran down her face.

"Lena, come on baby wake up."

Again nothing changed. Victor was get frustrated. Her body started to change into that of cougar.

"Evalena wake up" Victor roared.

Evalena eyes snapped open. Her eyes were still in a battle for who was in control of her body. One was green and her other eye was yellow like cougar's. Evalena looked dazed and paralyzed in fear. Fear that still even after twenty some odd years still plagued her.

"Cougar you got to calm down. Breath, Eva. Come on Stryker dead and has been gone for a while now."

"Sabretooth I can still feel the cage." Evalena said

Her voice high pitched in fear. Evalena drew air into lungs. And slowly her eyes became their normal green color along with her hair became normal dark brown. The wounds healed. And level of Sabretooth's mutation came back down to normal. His clawed hand petted her face and hair.

"I know I know you are safe now."

Evalena got up from the ground. She stood up at her full height of five feet eight inches. Victor then hopped up as well. She smoothed down her hair in pony tail that hung at her top of her shoulder blades. Her heighten sense of hearing heard heavy machinery. She threw on dark green long sleeve sweater. Then she put on her fur lined coat that was dark brown. Then she put on her hiking boats. Not caring if Victor was still in the room. He was a like an older brother to her. He protected her from anything even her own nightmares. He had been her roommate since what happen at Liberty Island. She knew he was not the best man. But he had save her life a few times. Evalena had barely seen Victor for most of her life between eighteen and twenty nine. Then one day he just showed up on her door step. And had stayed with her since then which has been close to four years. Evalena turn to Victor with a knowing look.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Evie, remember how I told you they were rebuilding the dam. Well there is a man that took over for Stryker. I have been following him. It will a time before the dam will be back to what it was but I feel that are going to capture all weapons they had and…"

Evalena fell to her knees and starting to rock back and forth.

"I will not go back into that cage no!"

"I wouldn't let you"

"What are we going to do?"

"We need to find Magneto and maybe find a way into Xavier school for the gifted."

"We will travel to Cali together Victor. That is the last place Erik Lensherr was seen."

Evalena walked outside and changed into her cougar form and head down toward the lake to find out what she could from the army men. They were used to seeing wildlife and would think nothing of it as long as she kept her distant. But with her enhances animal like traits even as cougar she could hear them from a mile away. Her cougar form came out of the woods three yards away from the men. One of men jumped at the sight of large cat. The other put a calming hand on the other man shoulder. She was far enough away from them that they could see the one difference between normal cougar and her which was her claws were metal.

"We're in the wildness Private creature like that are everywhere here."

She took a drink from the lake as she listened to them.

"I know sir, it just I never seen one so closer. I heard mountain lion are normally very fearful of people. "

"This one has been in the area while and probably grew up see man working here. It not something to be afraid of boy"

She started to lick her paw and clean behind her one ear. A behavior that many cat did, the two men changed the subject from her and move on to another topic. That was what Evalena was hoping for.

"So private did you hear about happen with cure."

"Yeah isn't that part of the General Rankard's plan to use it on weapon that Stryker created."

"Yeah private that is part of it. The problem is Rankard just learn that cure is not forever it does not truly work."

On that note Evalena in Cougar form made her way back into the woods. She headed back to the cabin. Victor and Evalena quickly developed a plan. Less than an hour later Victor and Evalena cross the broader between the USA and Canada. They entered the states as brother sister. Victor and Evalena split up. Victor was heading in search of brotherhood and Magneto. Evalena was heading to Xavier school for gifted youngsters.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing

Evalena's truck pulled into the drive way of Xavier school for gifted youngsters. She was dress in pair dark wash jeans. She wore a dark green tee shirt with cap sleeve with scoop neck that showed off her full chest and black motorcycle boots. She also wore a light brown fur lined jacket. She stepped out of her truck. Evie looked around and smiled she felt safe for a first time in a long while. She grabbed her duffle bag from the bed of the truck and head for the back door of the school. Not much had change in the time she went here when she was fifteen. All the students that saw her stopped and looked her. Evalena headed for Charles's old office which she now knew to be Ororo's office. She saw the headstones as she passed through to the back door.

Evalena could hear children on the other side of the door. So she knocked on the door. That caused Storm to stop her lecture and open the door. Ororo's eyes went wide at sight of Evalena.

"Lena, what are you doing here."

"I little birdie told me that you might need some help."

"Class dismiss, Evalena you know how dangerous it is-"

"Yes, if I have panic attack I know multiply every mutant power in this place I know. I mastered the control of it."

Ororo leaded Evalena into her office. Evalena sat in one of chairs by the table by the window. Ororo left the door cracked. Then walked over and sat opposite of Evalena.

"Charles thought that was impossible. Panic attacks Evalena you never had them before."

"Believe me after what I went through panic attacks are quite normal. It would be not normal to not have them. It's possible when one is pushed far enough, survival instincts pushes one to control it."

"What happen to you?"

A knocked sound one the door. Ororo nearly jumped .Evalena looked unmoved. Ororo recovered quickly. Then she got up and opened the door. Two men were there. One she did not recognize and the other she knew anywhere.

"Hank" Evalena said happily.

"Who's the woman" The man she did not know.

"Logan, this is Evalena Hornak or Evie for short. She went to school with Scott, Hank, Jean and I." Ororo said.

"Evie left before we graduated and we have seen her since she was fifteen." Hank added.

"Congrats Hank you will do wonders in the UN. And Ororo you don't want to know trust me. So do you need my help or not."

"Yes Evie we do you can have your old room."

"Smart away from everyone, well I will just settle in, nice to meet you, Logan." Evie said.

Evie put her hand out for Logan to shake it. He did so with hesitation. She closed her hand around his. They met eyes. She removed her hand before they noticed her adamantium nails. Then she shook his hand then walked out of the room quickly. Leaving Hank, Ororo and Logan dazed. Logan took a deep breath of her scent as she past him.

"She's hiding something?" Logan stated.

"I'm shocked she came back at all." Hank said

"Why." Ororo asked.

"Well I am going to find out what she is hiding" Logan said.

Logan went to follow Evie. Evie's hand shake with him was strong it was stronger than any woman he meet her size ever. And there was something about scent that threw him. It reminded him of Sabretooth. But that would mean that Evalena had contact with Sabretooth.

"Logan, listen to us." Ororo said.

"Evie has a level five mutation. She can be just as powerful as the phoenix from of Jean." Hank said

"You cannot let her stay here then Storm it is not safe" Logan stated.

"Her mutant is more dangerous for her then to us Logan. It is reason she left when she was fifteen. You know Jimmy also known as Leech whereas he remove mutant powers she multiples their powers sometime make raise up to two or three levels. The only reason she has not died yet she can heal like you Logan." Hank said.

"If it's was dangerous for her. Why, was she not caged like Jean was?"

"Magneto talked Charles into him being charge of her power. Magneto felt if she could not be caged that she would learn to control her powers."Ororo said.

"She left before she could control them I don't know why. She said hidden from the world. I have no idea what they have done to her but something has happen to her." Hank commented.

"I'm going to find out"

"Logan, wait."

"What, Storm don't you wonder what has happen to her."

"Yes, of course but it would be unwise to push her. She loses control when she has panic attack and confront her will only bring them up." Ororo said.

Logan left the room and when in search of Evalena. Ororo looked at Hank. Hank wore a sad smile. A thought popped into Hank mind. It was a way to find out some information about what happen to her but it did not have confrontation. Hank set out after Logan hoping to get to Evie first. Leaving Ororo in her office confused. She quickly followed Hank as he head down stairs to where Evalena old room was. It was near the danger room and Cerebro. It was away from all other resident room. It was designed by Erik Lensherr.

"Hank I know you have idea what is it" Ororo asked.

"Medical evaluation, tell her it mandatory to make sure not is wrong with health before she start teaching. It is away to figure out what happen to her."

Evalena had dropped her bags off in her room and now was by the headstones. She was paying her respects. Her head was bowed. The wind shifted it blew a piece of her hair across her face. All the students' powers she could feel as she stood there. She had control over them but did not mean she turn them off. A mutation that was polar opposite of her made itself know. She turned to see a young boy with light green grey eyes and buzzed brown hair stood nearly right next to her. Evie smiled at the boy.

"Hello" Evie said.

"Hi I'm Jimmy but they call me Leech."

"I'm Evalena but they call me Cougar. You know what you can call me Evie if you like Jimmy can I call you that"

"Miss Evie, are you a teacher here?"

"I used to go here when I was close to your age. But i just came back to teach so yes in some way I am teacher."

"You know they call me Leech because mutants can't use their powers if they near me."

"You can't hurt me Jimmy. Our powers cancel each other out. No one here has an idea what you went through."

"How do you know?"

"What you went through is in your eyes. It hunts you. To be used for your powers. I notice it because it is in my eyes as well Jimmy."

"Come on Jimmy you have class" A boy yelled.

"Go on I will be here if you need to talk later Jimmy"

"Bye Miss Evie"

"Bye, Jimmy"

Evalena watched as Jimmy ran off to head to class. She looked toward west and took a deep breath of fresh air. She looked at her hands and rang them together. When her claws were retracted they slide up her fingers. Leaving her nails of her four fingers on each hand metal she painted her thumb nails silver as well so it look like it was just nail polish. But if anyone would look close enough they would notice the silver were different. A scent similar to Victor made it way closer to her.


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing

Evalena did not turn around to face Logan but she knew it was him as he approached. She took another deep breath.

"Yes Logan is there something you want"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I have heightened sense of smell and I can tell a mutant's mutation. You are the only one here like me in any way."

Evie turned and looked at him. Her eyes flash yellow for brief second then return back to green. Logan grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye. She did not blink as he did this. Victor had done that her many times over. Most people would back down when Logan did this but Evalena just look unmoved.

"What are you hiding?"

"I hide many thing Logan what do you want to know?"

"Why do you smell like Sabretooth?"

"I smell like Victor because up until three days ago I was with him."

"What? Who is Victor? I ask you about Sabretooth."

"Victor Creed is Sabretooth. I call him Victor. Yes I know how dangerous he is."

"How did you… are you telepath too?"

"No it that question is in your eyes along with anger."

Logan huffed and turned her around completely. Evalena looked at him with knowing look. Ororo and Hank came running looking at Logan and Evie locked in mist of argument that was bound to lead to fight and possible attack.

"Logan stop, we have a better way" Ororo said.

"A better way to what" Evie asked.

Evie looked to Logan then Hank then to Ororo. Suddenly it all made sense to her none of them completely trusted her. Hank walked over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Something in her snapped for brief second. This was too much like what happen to her before.

"Don't touch me" Evalena growled.

Evie sound more like animal than ever before. And what made it worse it was frightened animal. Logan noticed a change in her smell it was smell of fear and distress.

"Evie we won't hurt you" Ororo said.

"Storm, Hank back off, trust me" Logan said.

"Logan the best way to find out is to medical test."

Evie eyes changed back to yellow her hair started to change to tawny blonde. Her teeth got sharper. She flexed her hand into fists. Her breathing became erratic. Logan looked at Evalena she was closer to panic attack now then she was when they were arguing. Evalena looked all around to find a way out. When she looked to right he noticed chain that looked eerily familiar.

Evalena and Logan met eyes. In that moment a brief understanding was reached. Something in Logan snapped from attack mode into defend mode. Logan step in between Evie and Hank and Ororo. Evie looked at Logan back and slowly her breathing return to normal. Her eyes changed back to normal as did her hair. Her hand stayed in fist.

"No medical test if you want her not to panic attack" Logan growled.

"We just want to know what happen to her" Hank tried.

"You want to know what happen to me. Fine let me show you what happen to me. Danger room," Evalena growled.

Evalena in that moment sounded more like Sabretooth then she ever had before. Logan looked back at Evalena he suddenly in some way understood why Sabretooth protected her. She reminded Logan of himself and Sabretooth combine but she was female and not all related to him. She was feral and female which was very rare most ferals were male. If Victor was not sexually attracted to her he would defend her to ends of earth.

An hour later Evalena was in the Danger Room. She was dress in black jacket, black tank top and dark wash jeans and black boots. Storm and Hank where in control room watch her. Logan, Hank and Storm figure it would smarter if one of them fought her. And very quickly Logan said he would. Logan entered the danger room in white muscle tank top and blue jeans and black boots. Evalena was in a corner of the room she was taking deep breaths. She looked up when Logan entered the room. She figured something like this would happen. She threw off her black jacket the dog tags were now completely visible.

Evie looked at Logan her eyes roam up and down his body. For the first time she was sexually attracted to a man. This was first time she truly looked at him. He was shorter than Victor but still about six feet tall. For some reason she was more turn on by him than any man she met before. She had seen Victor in less but he never affected her like Logan did to her now.

The fight began. Logan was stronger than her just like Victor was. She was faster. Logan was confident that she could defend herself. One her punches land on his stomach what was he notice a clip of silver nail polish on the floor. He took a deep breath then rose up. His punch met her and sound of metal hitting metal clanged throughout the room.

Evalena looked at Logan with tears in her eyes. Suddenly she realized who Logan was. She flipped backwards after that. She looked up the control room. She noticed the shocked look on Ororo's and Hank's faces. This the most excise she had in long time it was good training as Victor often try to teach her. She made her hand into fist and eight metal claws like Logan only they curled more like cats claws. He brought out six metal claws.

"So you're the one Stryker was trying to model me after, you're the Wolverine." Evie said coyly.

Logan could smell sweat that drip down both of their bodies along with her sexual arousal. She was play with him. He was sure that this was something Victor thought her. Their fight resumed. Their claws met each other with sparks flew. Some point of the fight Logan caught her dog tags with his claw and pulled it off her neck.

"Cougar that is what they called you."

"Want to see why"

Evie eyes flashed yellow her hair went tawny blonde. She retracted her claws. Evie dropped to all fours like Sabretooth used to fight. She took deep breaths as tawny fur grew all over body. Her body became a Cougar with metal claws. Evie circled Logan and Logan turned in circle following her head.

"Neat trick darling"

"Logan, Evalena, that is enough the rest can be talked about." Ororo said.

Ororo's voice echoed throughout the danger room. Evie moved closer to Logan her tail brushed his legs. She transformed back into her human self.

"Thanks, Stryker taught me."

Evie walked over to pick up her jacket. She used her finger to turn Logan face. Her hair was wild and had fallen mostly out the pony tail. Her shirt was cut making it look more like bra top then a tank top. The wounds she had from him where already heal. And her jeans look more like daisy dukes then jeans. She bent to pick up her jacket. Given Logan view of her backside her muscles made her strong but she still had curvy form. The she was not too muscular as some female athletes are but was strong with curved edges. Logan retracted his claws and walked up behind her. He took a deep breath of her hair. It smelled like forest mixed roaring camp fire and slight scent of wildflowers. She was all natural she was not one to hide their scent under heavy perfumes.

"Just answer me one question. How did Stryker teach you that trick?" Logan asked.

Evie rose up so butt was cradled in his hip and her back was up against his muscular chest. She turned and placed her hands on Logan shoulders. She looked up and looked him in the eyes.

"He found me after I left the school. He saw me break my left arm so bad that my bone stuck threw my skin. I put my bone back in place and body healed instantly. He captured me he had not seen another like you ever before. I was tortured for years Logan. And when I was not tortured I was locked in cage. He was hoping I would show some sign of being able to defend myself. Claws like yours or Victor. He knew I could be like you but I had never shown him my claws. I was pushed to brink. It was either kill or be killed. They did not stop my heal factor could not keep up. Then something in me snapped and my animal side came out literally. Shortly after that he place adamantium on my bones like you. I escaped not long after he put the adamantium on bones. He sent Victor to capture me. Stryker refused to lose me when he lost you. Victor found me. I was hiding in cave in cover in snow shivering blood running down my body. Nude as day I was born. Victor took one look at me and took off his jacket and wrapped around me. He took me to cabin north east of Alkali Lake. He did not stay he left again I did not see him again until what happen at Liberty Island. He has not left me since then until now. That is most of what I am hiding. The cage is why I have panic attacks."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing

Logan looked down at Evalena in shocked. His eyes looked to the control room. Ororo and Hank were not there meaning they did not hear what Evie had said. Evie looked at Logan with trusting look. He was one of the only people who could understand what she went through. His soft coco color eyes rested on her pine color eyes.

"They need to hear that darling"

"No, they don't. Wolverine, if they knew they will feel guilty for not stopping me or coming after me. And I know that Charles could not find when I was trapped but when I was not. He did not even try."

"Come on Evie, Chuck did not do that to hurt you."

"I know Logan but he did not want me here in the first place. I was too dangerous"

Evie walked out of the Danger room with her jacket. Logan followed her. Ororo and Hank stood outside of the room. Logan noticed a somewhat guilty look on Hank and Ororo faces. He realized even if they did not hear what she said she was right in some way they felt guilty for not helping her. Evie looked at Ororo and Hank with sad smile.

"Hank, Storm it is okay it did not kill me. If anything it made me stronger. There was nothing either of you could do to help me." Evie said

That shocked Logan even when she felt like she was abandon she still felt the need to reassure them that they did nothing wrong. She was mother like in that aspect. Hank pulled her into a tight hug. Evie hugged him back and patted Hank's back. Ororo had tears in her eyes. Evie hugged her next then.

"Ororo, I think I going to take a shower then maybe walk around the school."

"We can talk about it later if you want Lena"

"Yeah, Storm we can"

Evalena headed down the hall way away from the stairs and elevator to small hallway. Logan followed Evie. Logan wondered where she was heading.

"Cougar, were are you going"

"They have not told you. My room is down here."

Logan stopped for second. He shook his head and followed her. Evie continued down a hallway to room with hand print access. She placed her hand on the pad. And door slid up revealing a suite done in white, light brown and pale blues. Some of her childhood things were still there. Like picture of Jean, Scott, Ororo, Hank and her, that was on light brown stain dresser. The room was the same size as the teacher suites upstairs. There also picture of her and Erik Lensherr sitting on back patio. Logan was shocked there were no windows in this room. It was like cage but had all things a person could want.

"Are you going to okay down here."

Evie consumed with her old memories forgot Logan was even there. She looked around the room. This was by far bigger then her cage was ever dream to be. Erik had design this room so she could feel like a normal person only keep herself safe when she sleep.

"Yeah I should be fine. I will not shut the door."

"This looks like a cage to me"

"This is no cage. It was design to keep me safe."

"I don't care if you wake up in here and see a cage you will have a panic attack."

"I have nightmare Logan, I will have panic attack anyway."

"You should say near me."

"What Logan"

"If you do have panic attack I will near you"

Evie looked at Logan. She realized that somehow she had triggered his protective instincts. But it was different protective instinct then Victor for her. Logan's instincts were protect my mate while Victor's were to protect sister. Evie walked over to Logan and ran her fingers down his muscular arm. Logan growled at her. They both felt drawn to each other. Before Evie knew what happen Logan had her pined to the wall. She smiled at Logan in a coy way. Logan brought his lips down on Evie's lips. The passion that was present in that fight carried over to this kiss. When they broke the kiss they both were breathless. They were panting like animals.

"Logan do you want walk me to my truck. I do believe I left something in bed of it."

"Sure darling, what did you leave?"

"Beers know what Charles rules were about alcohol so I brought my own."

"Alcohol Darlin' this is school ya know right"

"Yeah I do but it helped my nerves."

Logan kissed her forehead then moved back from the wall. Evie took a deep breath bring his scent into her lungs. He smelled of smoke, wildness and woods. She moved from the wall. And let Logan place her arm around her shoulder.

"After we get you drinks I am talking to Strom."

"Why"

"There is bed room that connects to mine I would feel better if you were in there then down here runt"

"Don't call me runt. Victor calls me that when he is mad at me."

"What can I call you then darling?"

"Darling, baby, love hell even cub along if it not runt"

"You are okay with cub but not runt is it a height issue"

Evie playfully hit Logan in chest. Logan laughed as he teased her. They head from her room and outside. Evie still dirty from the fight same as Logan. They did not seem to mind. They were playing with each other. For the first time Logan had found someone that could understand what may have went through. He felt the need to protect Evie from all the darkness of the world. Evie felt like weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Victor had protected her from world in some way made her feel safe. But that feeling of safe was nothing compared to what she felt now with Logan. He could understand what she went through. And for that was someone she felt she could trust with her life.

"It's not my fault every male feral mutant I met is at least six foot and most of time double my size in muscles and weight."

Evie giggled at her own comment. Her laugh hit a place in Logan heart. He had not felt this way even about Jean. Yes he was attracted to Jean. But not in the way he was attracted to Evalena. He could not help himself but to laugh as well. His deep laugher caused Evie to smile even bigger. And she wrapped her arms around his middle. She buried her head into his chest. Logan looked down at Evie and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing.

Later that night Evie was seating on sofa in the great room. Hank, Ororo, and Logan were all sitting there and talking. Evalena stuff had been moved to room next to Logan's. Logan sat next to Evie. She dressed in black v-neck sweater and jeans knee high black boots. Logan arm was draped over the back of sofa near her back. He idly stroked the back of her neck. Her hair was down.

"So tell me my dear I saw you become a Cougar can you become any other animals" Hank asked.

"A few" Evie answered

She leaned closer to Logan's chest. Logan looked over at Evie. She wore small smile. He then placed his arm around her back.

"Do you have control over the animal or it in more control?" Ororo asked.

"It's like co-inhabitation. I have control as long if nothing triggers my animal instincts." Evie said

"Fascinating, have you tried to gain more animals or have your blood drawn when you are in animal form"

Evie gulped then burrowed closer to Logan. This was something she did when she was scared when she was Sabretooth. Logan looked at Ororo and Hank with least then pleased look. He then stroked side of Evie's face. She brought her head up so she could look at Logan eyes.

"Whoa furball, that little far" Logan said.

"I was just wondering Evie forgive me" Hank said.

"It's okay Hank. We could try to do some medical tests if you like" Evie stated.

"Really Evie" Hank asked

"Is that wise" Ororo said

"Evie you don't have to agree to that because of them" Logan said

Logan pulled her closer to his chest. Evie smiled at how protective of her he was. She looked over to Hank and Ororo. Evalena realized that this could give her two friends the answers that she herself could not answer. She looked up to Logan.

"As long if you are there with me I will be fine" Evie said softly.

"We will do the test tomorrow. Ororo come on let do a last minute check of students"

"Good Night Logan, Lena see you in the morning"

"Night guys" Evie said.

"Yeah night," Logan said.

Evie curled her long legs up onto the sofa. Logan had his hand on her head that she rested on his chest. A young lady came down the stairs. She had short sleeve purple shirt and jeans. She made her way into the room. She had shoulder length brown hair with two white stripes in her bangs.

"Hey Logan" lady said with southern drawl.

"Hello Rogue I don't believe you met the new teacher. This is Evalena Hornak" Logan said.

"Rogue neat name what your real name" Evie said.

"Marie, do you have another name" Rogue said

"Some people call me Cougar" Evie said.

Evie sat up and stuck her hand out to shake Rogue hand. Logan arm was still around Evie's shoulders. Rogue sat down next to Evie. Rogue shook Evie's hand. Evie suddenly felt what Rogue power was before the cure. Evie's eyes went wide. She could see Rogue mutation fighting the drug and mutation was winning. It would be a matter of days or even less before the drug would ware off. Evie released Rogue hand. She took a shaky breath. Evie's pupils dilated so mostly her eyes were black and green were barely visible. Logan looked at Evie and gentle shook her shoulders.

"Cub, Evie are you okay"

Evie blinked and her eyes went back to normal. She looked at Rogue and Logan. Both of them looked worried.

"I'm fine you worry too much Wolverine" Evie said.

Suddenly a cell phone started to play rock music. Logan looked around as did Rogue. Evie reached into her back pocket of her jeans. She pulled out a black cell phone. She took one look at caller id.

"I have to take this"

Evie slowly made her way outside. She looked over her shoulder at Logan and Rogue.

"Was it something I did?" Rogue asked

"No kid, she just been through a lot" Logan said.

Evie heard as she went out of ear shot for even Logan. She was by the tree line on the edge of the school. She took a deep breath. She answered the phone.

"Hello Victor"

"Hello runt how the school any luck with them yet?"

"I'm working on it. I just got here"

"How's Wolverine taking it?"

"As well as to be can be any one can"

"He is protective of you as I thought he would be"

"You knew he would be protective of me"

Victor growl was heard over the phone.

"Victor don't you dare growl at me."

"What are you going to do runt? You could not beat me if you want to."

"I could try."

"And fail."

"That is beside the point. Any luck with finding Magneto?"

"Yeah found he is not mutant anymore he not much help, runt"

"Keep him close. The cure ware off quicker then they think it does."

"Okay runt will do. I'm tracking Mystique now"

"Be careful okay Vic"

"Going soft on me"

"Shut up you know you're like brother to me"

Logan made his way outside after he made Rogue go back to bed. It was pitch black outside. Evie was not in sight. Logan took a cigar out of his jacket and lite it. He took a drag off of it. The smoke danced in cold night air. He took a deep breath he could smell Evie. She was still out here. It had been over ten minutes since she walked outside to answer her cell. He slowly started to track her. He found her by the tree line. She was talking on her phone.

"He even hot up close… Be safe I have to go" Evie said.

Evie turned to look at Logan. He took off his jacket and draped over her shoulders. She moved closer to Logan. She placed her phone back in her pocket. Logan took one of her hands in his. They were like ice.

"Who was that?"

"Victor"

Logan growled and took another drag off the cigar. He pulled Evie to his chest.

"So what hid animal want?"

"To check on me."

"You talked about me"

"Maybe" Evie said coyly

Evalena started to walk away from Logan. She swayed her hips back and forth. Logan looked at Evie display of blatant sexual moves. He could feel his body demand to dominate her. He took a deeper draw off the cigar and moved closer to her. He caught her by her hips.

"You know I have seen you before. And you saw me"

"I find that hard to believe I would remember a ass like yours darling"

"As flatter as I am you saw me remember when you came to Alkali Lake base. You saw white grey wolf. You started at it for while before it ran inside the base. And when made it inside you did not see it again. That was me."

"Why did you not reveal yourself?"

"Years of being alone and fearing for your life. One becomes not a very trusting person. I never saw you before."

"You were the wolf. What I don't get is why you did not leave Alkali Lake"

"I was afraid if I left I would be found again by Stryker or one of his mutant agents that was not Victor"

"You have truly lived most of your life afraid of going back into a cage. I promise that will not happen"

"I'm afraid that one promise that you and victor cannot keep"

"What are you hiding Evie you can tell me?"

"I know and I will in time"

Logan pulled her back into his chest and kissed the top of her head. Evie ran her hand up the side of his face. They slowly made their way back into the school. The attraction they felt for each other was something that either of them truly understood. But as Evie head hit the pillow in this new room she had no fears of having nightmares.


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing

Evie was asleep for most of the night before the old memories surfaced in her dreams. She started to toss and turn.

A fifteen year old Evie was down the hall in the shadows outside Charles office. Her dark hair was pulled back into a pony tail. She listened to her mentor and Charles arguing. She was far away enough that Charles could not sense her presence but she was close enough that she could hear the conversation in the office.

"Erik something must be done about Evie. Her powers are interfering with helping Jean control her powers."

"I know Charles. I have done all I could to keep her powers in check."

"Allow me to cage her powers Erik …it is for her own safety"

A gasp escaped Evie throat. Evie eyes filled with tears. She slowly back away from the door. She head to her room picked what she could in her backpack. She head out of school ground. Then she found her way through the forest. Three miles from the school she came out of tree line. Tears blinded her eyes. She never saw a tree root that was raise. She fell a sicken snap was all she heard. It was three in the morning. Evie looked down to knees which now had holes in her jeans. She tried to move her left arm. A bolt of pain shot through her own body. The bone stuck out of her skin. She felt lost and scared. She touched the bone and quickly as she could snap the bone back into place. She felt bone knitting itself back together. The wound had also healed. She hugged her knees. After all the years she was afraid that she would never fit in. And when Charles and Erik came to her she felt like she finally would fit in. Its turned out she did not even fit in at the school. She removed the tears the poured down her face.

Evie got up to her feet and slowly made her way down the road from the school. Not long she was by a tiny bar. A van pulled up beside her. Before Evie even knew what happen to her she was in the back of van. She stared into the eyes of a man she knew as William Stryker. He was Jason father. Jason, being one of her only friends Evie had saw picture of his father. And another man she did not recognized.

In the next room Logan woke to the smell of fear and distress. He threw the cover out of the bed. And head in search of scent. He made his way to Evie room. He noticed that she was in a fight with dream.

"No, let me go." Evie muttered in her sleep.

Logan made his way over to her bed. The confronter was thrown from her bed. The sheets had ridden up so he could see thighs. Her legs moved in the fight trying to get free. As he got closer he felt his mutation get stronger. He realized she was reliving what Stryker did to her. He knew that he was dead but as he watch her battle her nightmare from what happen. He wanted to be the one kill him and not just once but over and over again.

"Darling, wake up"

Logan voice pieced Evie panic nightmare. Her eyes snapped open. Her eyes were yellow mixed with green. Slowly they became fully green. He felt his mutation level return to normal. She sat up the straps of her night dress slipped from her shoulders. She felt safe in his arms. Tears still in her eyes as flash of her dream played in her mind.

"Evie darling tell me what happen"

"Memories"

"They cannot hurt cub."

"Stryker can't but Rankard can hurt me"

Logan sat down on the bed and pulled her next to his body. His arms were around her middle. She listened to his heartbeat. Her head nestled on his chest.

"Who is Rankard?"

Evie heart started to race. She looked up to Logan and realized what she said. Logan looked back down at her face. She tried to hide her face. But knew it was too late the truth had to come out. In some way it was better now than later.

"Evie love you can tell me"

"Rankard is Stryker replacement."

"Evie what do you know."

"More than I should"

Evie drifted in between sleep and awake. Suddenly it all made perfect sense in Logan mind. No wonder she talked to Victor.

"You know what he plans to don't you?"

Evie nodded her head. Logan took a deep breath and held her tighter. Evie closed her eyes and nearly fall back to sleep. Her nose was filled with his scent. His scent reminded of the freshly fallen snow, the woods and smoke. It was wild and untamed scent. Logan looked down at her. As he processed what she could know. Whatever it was it had scared her enough to return here to place that by her own words had abandon her to wolves. Her heart rate dropped back to normal pace as she cuddled into Logan chest.

"You're safe nothing is going to hurt you I will make sure of it."

Evie opened her eyes for brief moment and looked at him. No one had ever made that promise to her. Victor had promise her that she would not end up in cage. Logan was something else in Evie eyes. He wanted to protect her. There was also fact that she felt safe in his arms more so then Victor. And Victor was larger and maybe even stronger. Logan was able to bring her panic attack down quicker than Victor had and just by being by her.

"Thank you, stay with me please."

Evie closed her eyes again. She slowly drifted off to sleep with wrapped in the arms of Wolverine. Logan watched her sleep. He would battle anything that would hurt this beauty. He compared Jean to Evie as he watched her sleep. Evie really needs him while Jean had Scott. Yes he loved Jean in a way that was hard to explain. Evie had suffered hell and held strength but her power did not rule her as Jean's powers ruled her. Evie was willing to face hatred to help her cause. Just like Jean tried to face hatred trying to gain mutant freedom. Evie in some way was damsel in distress while Jean never truly was. But there was more to Evie. Logan could tell that there was a lot of her that was keep hidden or she lost in her battle for her sanity. Jean was somewhat of open book while Evie was puzzle. Evie made him question everything he knew. Sabretooth was animal but even animal would protect this beauty. And Evie was beautiful. Yes, physical but there was animalistic beauty in Evie that was never in Jean. Even when Jean was Phoenix yes she was animalistic but her beauty was not natural like Evie was. Logan in some way felt animalistic lust for Evie and Jean but as he watched Evie sleep. And way she moved closer to him for protection. It triggered some part of him that went past lust. He would not call it love yet but it was not lust. Evie moan and curled her body so her arm wrapped around his chest. Logan looked down at Evie and smiled. Then he slowly closed his eyes and drifted off himself with his arm wrapped around her.


	7. Chapter 7

I own nothing

The next morning Logan woke up first and looked down at his chest. Where Evie was cuddled into and nuzzling in her sleep. He looked over to the clock it read 6 am. Evalena moaned and slowly open her eyes. Her green eyes met his brown eyes.

"Evie, what is Rankard's plan"

"To round-up all mutants that Stryker had turned into weapons and destroy them."

Evie heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. Logan kissed her forehead. He slowly got out of the bed.

"Is that all"

"No, he means to do so by…by means of the cure."

"We will still live Evie"

Evie got out of the bed. Her night-dress was nearly fallen off of her body. Logan looked toward the door. He made sure it was shut. As he looked back to Evie he noticed a half crazed look on her face. He knew then that there was more.

"No, we will not. He means to give us the cure then murder us."

"Evie calm down!"

Evie eyes flashed yellow. That meant her animal like nature was in control of her body. Logan went to leave the room. More she lost control of her mind the more his animal nature started to come out as well. He needed to get away from her.

"You care about Rogue don't you" Evie asked in more animal like voice.

Logan turned back to her. The night-dress had fallen completely off her body. She was not in least ashamed of her body. Logan banged to door shut. He walked closer to her.

"The cure does not work. It never truly has."

"Then why would Rankard plan to use it."

"Because it does works for time, if you and x-men will not help me and victor destroy Rankard. Then I will leave. But I warn you Wolverine if you truly care about Rogue you need me."

Logan looked at Evalena in shock. She reminded him combination of the Phoenix and Sabretooth. Evie's eyes went back to green. She rocked back and forth. Her eyes locked on Logan. That was first time in long time that Cougar had truly taken complete control of her body. The last time was when Stryker push her to brink. And what happen then was going to happen again. Logan watched as her eyes started to roll backward. He watched in horror as she crumbled to the floor.

Logan rushed forward to try to catch her. When he reached her he started to look for signs that she was alive. She had a pulse. Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He grabbed the sheet from the floor and wrapped it around her. He carried her through the halls until he headed into medical bay. He laid her on one the bed. Then he went in search of Hank.

Five minutes later Hank ran into the Medical bay. He was followed by Logan and Ororo. Hank checked all her vitals. Hank ran his hand up her face. He looked into her eyes.

"She just passed out."

"What happen Logan" Ororo asked

"Last night she had nightmare. And this morning when I confronted her with something that she said the night before. She was fine until I went to walk away. When I turned back to face her she had yellow eyes and she talked in more animal like voice. Then as suddenly as it happen her eyes flash back to green. Then they rolled back into head. And she crumbled to the floor."

"I will stay with her Ororo, Logan." Hank said.

Hank did all the medical test he wanted to do. By lunch time Hank was seating not far from Evie comparing her x-rays to Logan's that Jean took. She was hooked up to oxygen and had heart monitor on her finger. Ororo walked into bay. She walked over to Hank. Hank turned to look at Strom. He had tears in his eyes. He looked over to Evie her chest barely move.

"What have they done to her?"

"I don't know Hank"

"Any luck getting Wolverine to talk about what she told him"

"No he is silent as Evie is now. He is watching Rogue more closely. He is growling if anyone goes to touch her."

Jimmy walked into the medical bay. Hank and Ororo turned to look at him. He had wildflowers from the wood line of school in his hands. Jimmy walked over to Evalena bed side. He placed the flower on table near her. He took seat next to her bed side. Ororo and Hank looked in shock as he touched her face with tears in his eyes.

"You were right Miss Evie. Please Evie you need to wake up. They don't understand they can't"

Ororo and Hank had never heard Jimmy open up to anyone. But now they watched as Jimmy talked to Evie like it was nothing. That he had nothing to sat there for twenty minutes before he kissed her cheek before he left her. Ororo, Hank, and even Logan could not get Jimmy to open up about what happen to him. And some way in course of day Evalena had done just that.

"You know Storm I don't think Evie has even begun to scratch the surface of what happen to her."

"Do you think she has told Logan?"

"Maybe, that could explain why he became so protective of her so suddenly."

Later that night Evie had still not waked up. Logan watched behind glass at her. The more he thought of what he saw. The more he realized that it was her animal side. That had taken full control of her to protect her. He noticed wildflowers on her bedside table. Along with get well cards one was from Jimmy and other he assumed was from Rogue. Hank checked her vitals again. Hank shook his head then recorded it on her chart. Logan had her cell phone with him. Some part of him knew that Sabretooth would call her again tonight.

Rock music started to play. Logan looked at the phone then he walked outside and answered the phone.

"Hey runt" Victor said

"Who are you calling runt, Sabretooth" Logan said

"Where is Evalena?"

"In the medical bay"

"What happened, pup?"

"Her animal side took over."

"You saw her that way. I'm shocked only Stryker seen her that way, Pup"

"Don't make me feel worst"

"Not trying to Pup. She should wake up by tomorrow morning. Be ready she might attempt to escape. Don't you dare let her escape Wolverine! Believe me Wolverine Rankard is bad news and mean really bad news. Stryker may have broken Evie mind in way. But Rankard will kill her."

"I hate you"

"I hate you but I cannot and will not let you and your precious x-men force Evie back into cage because you cannot handle it." Victor growled.

"You really do love her"

"Like a sister, she needs us pup. From what she told me she feels as if you are her mate. I will damn if let you hurt her."

"I don't know what I feel for her."

"Have the runt call me when she wake up"

""Sabretooth…" Logan start but then the dial tone was blared in his ears.

Logan sighed and shut the phone. He head back into the school. He made his way to medical bay. The lights were out. Evie lay on the bed with beeping sound from the machine. Logan walked inside and over to her. He took her hand in his. And he sat down next her.

"I'm sorry about this morning cub. I know I pushed you too far."

Evie eye fluttered the cracked open and looked at him. Logan had his head bow next to her bedside.

"It is okay Wolverine."

"Evie"

"Shh…I won't be awake for long"

"How long before Rogue cure wears off"

"A week at most it could be days"

"Can you help her?"

"You love her"

"Like father loves a child. Someone else is slowly worming their way to winning over my heart."

"Yes, I can help her. I know you cared about Jean in some way. Jean and I never got along. Tell me about what you saw in her"

"No woman wants to hear about another woman if they may love the man"

"Logan I'm not most woman"

Evie eyes slowly drifted closed. Her last word before she closed her eyes rang true in Logan's mind. He continued to hold her hand and slowly started to talk to her about Jean. Evie sighed in peace. The timber of his voice sent shivers down her spine. She was happy just to hear him talk to her. He continued to talk to her until she was sound asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I own nothing

The next morning Logan woke up in his room. The sun was pouring into the window. He had sat down with Evie talking about Jean until about one o'clock in morning. He quickly got dressed in red and black flannel shirt and pair of jeans. He head down to medical bay. Hank was checking her vitals sign again. All of the sudden Evie flashed open. Her breathing started to become erratic. Evie looked everywhere but she did not focus on any one thing. Logan was by the door when he noticed Hank trying to calm down Evie down. He ran into the room. As soon as Evie eyes met Logan she calmed down. Hank looked at Logan in shock.

"Hank what happened"

"She just woke up"

"I'm right here" Evie said.

Hank removed the oxygen mask and then the heart monitor. Hank ran his hand up her face. Evie's eyes were still on Logan's. Hank went on to removing the IV. Once the IV was the wound healed itself.

"Logan" Evie said

"Evie what is it"

"Thank you for last night I know that was hard for you"

"It was no problem darling"

Hank looked at pair of them. Evie and Logan looked at each other like they needed each other. Well at least Evie need Logan to stay calm. Logan wore a look that boarder between love and lust. Their two scents were very close to same. Hank shook his head and helped Evie to sit up.

"What happen, Evie?" Hank asked.

"The animal in me took over Hank nothing to worry about. I have more control as her then I do as myself." Evie said.

Logan helped to her feet. Hank handed her a pair of sweats to wear. Hank and Logan left the room for her to get dress. Hank looked at Logan after they left the room.

"What furball?"

"I think that Evie has told you about her past. You have to talk to us boy."

"It's my past to tell furball."

"You said you confronted her about something she said night before she passed out."

"Yeah what of it"

"What was it?"

"That is enough boys" Evalena said.

Evalena walked past both of them. Logan and Hank watch her leave. Then they quickly followed her.

"Cub, call…" Logan stated.

"My dear brother" Evie finished.

Hank looked at the pair of them oddly. He knew that Logan and Evie were hiding something. The question was what. Hank shook it off and headed to work at UN Meeting. Evie headed up to her room to change and to get her phone. Logan headed outside to smoke a cigar.

Evalena changed into a dark blue v-necked shirt and pair of black leather pants. Then she set out to lace up her knee-high black high heal boots. She then started to fix her hair. She decided to leave her hair down for the day. Then she walked over to dresser and grabbed a beer and her phone.

Evalena passed through the French doors and onto the patio. She noticed Logan smoking his cigar in by the graves. Evie head off in the opposite direction. This was something that Victor taught her. To always be on your guard. She flipped open the phone. Dial the last number that Victor gave her. It rang and rang for two minutes. Until she heard a familiar voice that she was not thinking she would hear for awhile now.

"Hello"

"Erik Lensherr."

"Who is this?"

"Evalena Hornak. Could you put Victor on the phone?"

"Victor?"

"Oh, right sorry Sabretooth, sorry about that Magneto"

"It's fine Eva how have you been"

"I been better but I have new name"

"Really my dear finally decide on one"

"No given to me. Stryker called Cougar"

"Stryker…What happen to you"

"A lot I will tell you about later when we are in person"

"Ah, yes my dear Sabretooth is here"

There was two second pause as the phone was exchanged. Evie sighed and ran her finger through her hair.

"Hey runt, heard you went all animal on Wolverine ass"

"You can say that"

"I am impressed runt."

"Don't say that"

Victor growled in her ear. Evalena did something that shocked not only her but Victor as well. She growled right back at him. She heard him huff.

"So what you so scared."

"Wolverine did not believe about Rankard"

"Well he does not runt."

"What did you do?"

"Nothing runt trust me."

"Like I believe you"

Victor growled again. Evalena giggled at his aggregation and frustration. His growl turned from a growl to his gruff laugher.

"Speaking about Rankard, the only thing I did was tell Wolverine was he was bad new runt. Last night I killed a few soldier on my trial. That makes me believe they are close to ready."

"We knew it was going come fast Sabretooth"

"Just not how fast, Magneto powers started to come back. They are not what they once were but it's a start. I found her by way. And I'm working on finding a teenage boy that Magneto took under his wing."

"That's good Victor. Be careful. Give me a week if I cannot get them to help me by then I will go to our meeting place."

"Got you, that go for you too runt."

"Awe you do care"

"Don't let it go to your head"

"Like you would ever let it go to my head."

"Damn right if it did I would have to beat some sense into you."

"Love ya too, for some reason I think might Wolverine on your ass before you could get close to me."

"Good he taking what I told him to heart"

Evalena felt a shift in power in the area. That was not good. She gasped and tried to focus on the world around her.

"Evie… Eva… Eve…. Evalena… Damn it Cougar what wrong" Victor said get progressively louder.

"Oh no"

"Cougar what is it? Are you okay"

"I have to go Victor"

"Evalena, you tell me will what it is this instant."

Evalena hung up on him. She knew that she was going to hear about it later but right now she did not care. She took off toward the school. Logan noticed how quickly Evalena darted to school. Something wrong he just knew it.


	9. Chapter 9

I own nothing

Once Evalena was inside the school she closed her eyes and focus on the power source. Ororo noticing the commotion came out of her office. She noticed that Evie was standing there with her eyes closed. Ororo knew something was up and may even be wrong. Logan and Ororo reached Evie at the same time. Logan grabbed her shoulder and turned her face him.

"Evie what's wrong?" Logan asked.

"Get me Rogue" Evie said.

"What is it what wrong?"Storm asked.

"If you want me to be able to help her I need her now" Evie said.

"Storm, go get her" Logan said.

Evalena took off towards the elevator. Ororo looked at her. Logan quickly followed after her.

"Where are going Evie" Ororo asked.

"Danger room" Evie said.

"Why do you need Rogue?" Ororo asked.

"I will explain when after Rogue there" Logan answered.

Ororo ran up the stairs to get Rogue. Logan and Evalena got in the elevator. Once they were on floor. Evie ran her hands up her face. Logan placed his arm around her shoulders. She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"What do you plan to do?"

"Help her mutation defeat the cure"

"How is that going to help her?"

"From what Victor tells me Magneto's cure has worn off but he is still not at full power. If I can jump-start Rogue mutation it will level off. It is amazing what a control one has when one is push to survive"

"No" Wolverine snarled.

"It is more dangerous to me then to her"

"I still don't see how this will help her."

"Do you trust me Logan?"

The question stopped Logan in his tracks. He did not how to answer that question. Part of his heart and soul said yes but his mind was not so sure if he could. Evie looked at Logan and noticed internal battle. She placed a hand on his chest. She looked him in his eyes. That stopped his internal battle. He looked down her soft green eyes. She looked into his hazel brown green eyes and somehow with understanding look.

"Wolverine, I know you cannot fully trust me. But trust me in this I know you care about Rogue in a way I can't ever hope to touch. It is like way Victor care for me. And I care about you. In this short time we have known each other you have brought me a sense of sanity. You cannot remember you past so you cling to the people who mean something to you now. I remember every gruesome detail of my past. I also cling to things that make feel safe and sane. You are one those things. I could never hurt you that way. But I ask you to trust me in this. I know what doing Wolverine."

Logan snarled and growled and overall looked less than happy when Strom and Rogue made their way down stairs. Evie made her way into the danger room. Ororo entered with Rogue.

"Storm what is going on" Rogue asked.

"You remember when you took the cure Rogue" Evie asked.

"Ya why"

"The cure does not work completely without booster. And with the plant is destroyed and the source of the cure here in school." Evie started.

"What are you saying Evalena" Ororo asked.

"Strom I am saying that Rogue mutation is fighting the cure off as we speak. I give an hour before it completely wears off."

"Oh my god" Rogue said.

"I can help you Rogue." Evie said.

"How" Rogue asked

"First of all everyone but me and you have to leave this room." Evie said.

Logan came into the room somewhat calm down. Storm looked in between shock and horror. No one went to leave the room. Evie took deep breath when no leaved the room.

"I plan to help you mutation win this fight. By using my mutation but I have not tried to just raise one person mutation level ever. So I would prefer that no one but me and you Rogue were in the room when I do this" Evie stated.

"How will this help." Rouge.

"A. your mutation will level off after it beats the cure. And there are other reasons how but I will not explain until me and you are alone" Evie said.

Ororo looked at Evie than at Rogue. She started out of the room. She grabbed Logan arm and pulled him out of the room. Then they head to the control room. Once the door slid shut Evie looked at Rogue.

"Rogue, you have to embrace your mutation. Until you do you will have no control of it. I am going to push you a bit to your limit. This should unlock you full potential. You have to embrace every power that this comes with. If not you will never have control of it. I could not control my raise mutation level of every mutant I met. That was part of the reason I left here in the first place. I overheard Charles and Magneto talking about put my powers in cage because they could not control them. And the older I got the stronger they became. The professor fear that if Jean and me were in same room long enough I could release the Phoenix without meaning to do so. So I became afraid for my friend's life so I ran away."

"I did to my first year here. But Logan came after me. But Magneto caught me and used me…"

"In the Liberty island event yes I know. And I am sorry for Sabretooth involvement with that whole deal. I wished I had someone like Logan when I ran away. I didn't and I was captured by Stryker and his soon to-be replacement Rankard. They put in cage for years. And when I was not in a cage I was in area that they tried to make me show my claws. Every time I was in that area I was afraid that they would see my other mutation. That I could raise mutants level of powers and be used for that ability. It was not until I embraced my every power that I had that I had control of my powers. So the only way I can hope to help you is to make your need to have control of power so great that you have no choice but to embrace them."

Evalena closed her eyes and back into a corner of the room. For she knew this was going to me dangerous for her. She released that part of powers. A wave of power fell over the school at first. Storm and Logan looked at each other as their mutation level went up. They watched as Evie open her eyes and focused on Rogue. The wave of power went away and focused on Rogue. The cure lost with in second of Evie's power surge. Rogue's mutation would have leveled off after cure was defeated but with Evie feeding it power it did not. Once Evie could feel that Rogue mutation was to what it normally was and maybe a bit more. Evie stood up and walked closer to Rogue.

"Embrace it Rogue" Evie yelled.

Evie eyes flashed yellow as she let her animal side take over. Showing Rogue that how to embrace everything about her. Her hair turned from brown to tawny blonde. And her hair flew out because the amount of power energy in the room. Evie wore sickening smile as Rogue embraced her powers. Logan and Storm watch in horror. Evie grabbed Rogue ungloved hand and placed it to her face. A minute passed and nothing happen. Evie eyes went back to normal along with her hair. The power level in the room went back to normal. Evie closed her eyes as she locked the part of power away. Rogue removed her hand from Evie face. She wore a huge smile on her face.

"You may have new abilities that come along with you embrace your mutation Rogue."

Logan and Strom ran from the control room and into the danger room. Rogue had happy tears falling from her eyes. The she gave Evie a bone crushing hug. Evie smiled at that as well. Logan made it into the room first. He stood leaning against the door frame as he watch the moment play out in front of him. Not a minute after he enter Ororo entered.

"Thank you. Thank you so much"

"It was no problem my dear. Why don't you go show your boyfriend?" Evie said.

Strom ran over to Rogue and checked to make sure she was not hurt in any way. Rogue and Storm left the room leaving Logan and Evie standing there. Logan walked over to Evie. He would not believe what played out in-front of him if he had not seen it with his own eyes.

"I told you trust me" Evie said

"Are you okay you just woke up from a passing out"

"I'm fine"

Evie went to make her way out of the room. When Logan grabbed her and pinned her against the wall of the danger room. Her eyes went wide when he pressed his body against hers. She let out a breathless sight in pleasure. He growled at her and she growl back at him. He pressed his lips to hers. They started an age-old battle for dominance. She moved her hands to tangle in his hair. His arms travel down her body and rested on her hips. She moved her hand from his hair to his butt. He growled at her as she did that. The kiss deepened. His one hand moved to back of her head. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Logan where are you" Storm asked.


	10. Chapter 10

I own nothing

The sound of Ororo voice cause Logan and Evalena to break their passionate kiss. They both were breathless. They stared at each other. Logan let Evie go and walked out of the room. Evie slid down the wall as soon as Logan left. Tears started to fall down her face. She silently cursed her animal nature. Evie could feel a panic attack coming on. She got up and ran out of the room. She headed to her room. Grabbing the duffle bag and started throw things into a bag. The look in Logan eyes when they broke the kiss made Evie realize that he may never love her as she now loved him. And she would be damn if he could escape the world she was trapped in who was she to pull him back into that world. The more she thought about the more the tears came. And closer to a panic attack she came.

Evie headed down to her old beat up pick-up truck. She threw the duffel bag into the back of it. She looked at the school. She saw Rogue with Bobby standing on the balcony. At least she was able to help someone. It was better if she never came here. She got into the driver seat of the pick-up truck. She shut the door and griped the steering wheel. Her breathing rate increase the more she fought the panic attack the more it won. She quickly put the truck in drive and pulled out of the school as quickly as she could.

Many hours later Logan went in search of Evie. Having not seen her since their kiss, he had been busy dealing with classes. He wanted to make sure Evie know that it was not just the animal in him that wanted to kiss her like that. He passed Rogue room. Rogue ran out of the room.

"Logan "

"Not now I'm looking for someone kid"

"If you are looking for Evie you are not going to find her."

"What are you talking about kid?"

"She left hours ago."

"What"

"Bobby and me saw her peal out of here in her pick-up truck. Sugar what happened?"

Logan did not answer Rogue question. He ran to her room. Only to find it empty her cell phone sat on the dresser. Her clothes and duffel bag was gone. He grabbed the phone and ran down the stairs to Storm office. Strom was in her office with Hank. Logan ran into the office.

"What Evie did with Rogue was amazing I wish you could have seen it" Ororo said

"I wished I had" Hank said.

"Logan what wrong?" Ororo asked.

"Evalena is gone" Logan growled.

"What do you mean gone" Hank asked.

"I mean gone… not here… left furball." Logan growled.

"Logan calm down" Ororo said.

"Storm you don't understand what her begin gone means." Logan roared.

"Then tell us" Ororo said.

"Evie came here for our help with Stryker replacement." Logan said.

"Stryker as in Colonel Stryker" Hank asked.

"The same one that put metal on my bones bub." Logan stated.

"Then why would she leave if she needs our help" Ororo asked.

"I don't know Storm but I am going to find out" Logan stated.

Logan stormed out of her office. Ororo and Hank followed after him. Logan was threw on his brown leather jacket and headed down to where Scott's old bike was at.

"Logan, wait!" Ororo said

"Storm she needs me. She's part of me"

Meanwhile Evalena pulled off the room at small hotel/ bar. She paid for room for a night. She sat in dingy dirty room. She was in grasp of panic attack. She sat in corner of bathroom rocking back and forth. She had been in stated for hours. All of the sudden Evie eyes snapped open her eyes were back to green. She stood up and washed the tears and off her face. She looked at herself in dirty mirror. She sighed and stared into the mirror. She was trying to make her feel stronger. Evie walked over to the bed and lay down. She was hoping to get some sleep.

Hours later Evie headed down to the bar. She walked over to payphone. She picked up the phone making sure the dial tone was still there. She put money into the phone. She dialed a number she had memorized from her cell phone. She listened as the phone rang and rang until the voicemail kick on.

"Hey Vic, don't try to call my phone. I left it at the school. I fine but I am going be out of contact with you for a while. Don't worry about me. I know how to take care of myself. Goodbye Victor."

Evie hang up and walked over to bar. She could feel all the eyes of men on her. There were also bar sluts look at her. She sat there listened to every word that was said about her. The TV had some basketball game on. The bar tender walked over to her.

"Can I get ya anything sweetie"

"A beer"

"Any partially kind love"

"Surprise me"

As the bar tender opened the beer and handed it to her a man sat down next to her. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He put one in his mouth. Then light it up. He looked over at Evie. The more he stared at her the more she was able to tell he was mutant.

"Those things can kill ya" Evie stated.

"Yeah but they take the edge off Cherie, want one love" The man said with thick Cajun accent.

Evie looked at the man. He stood about six-foot one inch tall. He weighed one hundred and seventy-nine pounds give or take a couple of pounds either way. He had shoulder length brown hair. His eyes were hidden but Evie caught a look at them before he could look away. They looked brown until they caught certain light then they were burning red. He was an empath, he could and manipulate kinetic energy and potential energy, and hypnotic charm and enhance physical abilities. Evie smiled at the Cajun mutant and took the cigarette that he offered. He lit the cigarette for her. Evie took long drag off of the cigarette.

"So Cherie what brought you here?"

"A lot, I don't want to get into it with a stranger"

"Cherie, Remy not a stranger"

"Remy is a stranger to me."

"Remy Le Beau… at your service, Cherie."

"Evalena Hornak"

"So Evie what has brought you here?"

"Running from Rankard"

"Rankard as the one under Stryker"

"One and the same"

"What has pretty lady wrapped up with him?"

"Let just say Stryker gave me a gift"

Evie showed her metal nails. Remy grabbed her hand and looked at her nails minus her thumb. Evie eyes flash yellow as Remy looked at her nails. He met her eyes and showed her his burning red eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

I own nothing

Author's Note: Check out the companion piece to this story. It is more focus on what happened to Victor during this whole story. The two stories will eventually intertwine.

Logan was driving down the road as fast as he could. He had to find her before the soldiers did. All of the sudden the phone started to ring. Logan pulled over on side of the road to answer the phone hoping to give a clue to where Evie was at. He answered could hear a woman breathing and purring before he heard the sickening laugher to Victor.

"So runt what was so important that you call me"

"Sabretooth it's not Evie."

"Pup what the hell happened"

"She took off."

"What do you mean she took off?"

"Look, I screwed up. I kissed her then when Storm called for me. I stop and left her there. I had classes to attend. When I went to find her to explain it to she was gone."

"Just find her pup."

Logan could hear before Victor hung up the phone the sound of female calling Victor name. Logan closed the phone and tried the shake the metal image out of his head. He headed out looking again for Evie.

Meanwhile Evie and Remy were drink together and smoking. They were trying to blow smoke rings.

"So Evie how long has it been since he did this to ya" Remy asked

She took a shot and looked at her nails. Then she looked back at Remy.

"Around seventeen years give or take."

"So what have ya running?"

"My instincts, I thought I found my mate. And I want him and love him but he does not feel that way about me. It's wrong to drag a person back into world that they have escape from isn't. Remy, am I wrong?"

"It depends on the case love"

"Stryker had me in very small cage at Alkali Lake. I am trapped in fear for my life. It's only because of Victor I am alive"

"I don't care for Creed"

"I know. Most people hate him. I just trigger something in him that he needs to protect."

"Ah, Remy sees it feral thing"

Evie eyes went wide. She looked over at Remy. She slammed money on the table before she went to run out of the bar. Remy was hot on her tail. Remy caught by the arm.

"Evie what is it"

"We have to get away from his place"

"Evie, what's wrong"

"I'm being tracked."

Remy eyes went wide. Evie started to run up the stairs two at time. Remy was quickly following her.

"Gambit will let you face this alone"

"I will not ask you to go down this road with me"

"You did not ask. I am doing it anyway Cherie"

They reached her room Evie grabbed her duffel bag and the room key. Remy was on her tail when she ran back down the stairs she check-out of the hotel. And she paid for the room. Then she ran over to her truck. Evie was by the driver side door when she realized that it was too late. She looked over to Remy. She rolled her neck and turned around. Her hands were fists. Remy slid over the hood of truck. There were about ten soldiers. Each of them looked at her like she was piece of meat and not worth their time. Her eyes flashed yellow then she looked over to Remy.

"Ready for this Gambit"

"Yeah, Cherie, are ya"

She did not answer Remy but the sound of claws coming out of her skin. Remy looked over and saw eight curved claws. He had not seen claws like that since Logan. He watched as the she started to fight with soldiers. She may have claws like Logan but she fight like Victor did. Remy started to shot cards that exploded at soldiers.

Meanwhile Logan caught scent of Evie. He followed the scent to a huge fight. He saw a gun cut in half including the shell and bullets. That was when he caught sight of Evie three soldiers had her corner. Evie eyes met Logan. Logan quickly went to animal like rage. Evie continued to fight her way out the corner. She was back to back with Logan at one point. She retracted her claws. Her body started too shifted into feline form. Her cougar shape was fast and more powerful. Her tail flicked the back of Logan legs. He turned to watch her pounce on her prey. She clamped her jaws around the man's neck. Remy ran over closer to Evie. Logan looked at Gambit and Gambit at him. There was only one last man left he answer the phone as Evie pounced on him in cougar form. The phone fell to the ground.

"Sergeant do here me…pull back retreat, Winters, has volunteers to bring in the weapons" Rankard voice said over the phone.

Logan walked over to the phone he picked it up. Remy was out of breath and started to look for Evalena.

"It is a little late for that bub" Logan growled.

Logan then hung up the phone then crushed the phone. Evie still in her Cougar form slinked over to Wolverine and Remy. Remy looked uneasy about large feline. Logan smiled at cat. Cougar looked like she smiled which caused Remy to shutter. Cougar put her paws on Logan shoulders. Logan just shook his head. Cougar faded into Evie. That was when Remy's eyes went huge.

"Cherie you could have warned Remy"

"Sorry Gambit"

Logan pulled her face back to face him. He ran his finger along her chin. There was still blood on her claws and face from ripping out the soldiers throats. Logan also had blood stains on his face and hands and clothes. He pushed his lips to hers. She moaned and started to deepen the kiss. Logan hands were on Evie ass. He pulled her closer to him.

"Hey not that Remy does not like ya make–out Cherie and you to big bad but I don't want to be around when cops show up"

Evie and Logan broke their kiss.

"Hate to say this but Cajun right" Logan said.

"Come on my truck is over here" Evie said.

"I'll put the bike in back" Logan said.

"Where are we going Cherie" Remy asked.

"I don't…" Evie started

"Back to school… And who said ya were coming Cajun" Logan finished.

Logan had the bike in back of her pickup truck and was walking around to driver side door.

"I not about let the fair lady go alone in battle" Remy said.

Evie walked over to passenger door and slide into the middle. She knew it would be pointless arguing with Logan about him driving. She had too many fights with Victor about that she knew it was pointless. Because Victor always won and it was the simple fact that feral males protect their females. Remy got in next to her and shut the door. Logan got into the driver seat. Evie handed him her keys. Then she cuddled into his side. Logan grinned and laughed softly. Logan wrapped his arm around her. Remy just looked at pair of them oddly.

"When we get back to school call your damn brother" Logan stated.

"You mean Vic" Evie sighed.

"Evie darlin' you have brother" Remy asked.

"Not biological and you ain't going to like any more than I do" Logan said

"He knows" Evie said.


End file.
